NaLu I guess?
by NatsuDragneel0
Summary: NaLu oneshots! Leave a review or a request!
1. Chapter 1: Sneeze

**ALRIGHT! NATSUDRAGNEEL0 HERE FINALLY BACK YAAAAAAY! Now um I wanted to do what the actually cool people do when they write fanfiction and read what some people have done in the reviews! Now Gray, tell me what's in the review box*!**

 **Gray: "...There's nothing there."**

 **What? You mean we don't have a SINGLE review?**

 **Gray: "Nope. This is what you get for not updating for almost three months."  
**

 **..Shit. So what do-**

 **Gray: "NOPE! I FOUND ONE!"**

 **Alright! Let's see what we got here!**

 **Gray: "Angryboy123 says: '** NICE UPDATE PLEASE, also whats Natsu's outfit.

Also friendly notice since Natsu is a Fire Dragonslayer and has gomu gomu no mi,  
I named the attack Karyū Gomu no *insert attack name*  
If you want to use it then cool (just to add the Fire dragon part Karyū is fire dragon in japan) **"'**

 **First off, thank you for leaving a review! Also, I truly don't know when I'll update Fairy Piece, that was kind of a test series... And as for Natsu's outfit? It's just what Luffy wears after the timeskip, but he has his scarf wrapped around his waist. And for all those Japanese names, Thanks! Next?**

 **Gray: *Rummages through basket* "Uh... oh! The wielder of the blue flames says: '** Cute story! I would really love to see more people do more Natsu x Aquarius fics! **'"**

 **Thanks for calling my story cute! And yeah, I also wish for more Natsu x random girl in Fairy Tail tbh.**

 **Gray: "What about me..?"**

 **NO ONE FOR YOU! Now, onto the story Gray?**

 **Gray: "S-sure I guess..." ;-;**

* * *

 **Story 1: Sneeze**

A sneeze.

A simple sneeze was all it took. Lucy had almost finished her book. Almost done! And just her luck, Natsu and Happy barged into her house unexpected. (AGAIN.)He had fooled around with her stuff again, ate all her food again (With Happy), and read her book without permission again. But this time, something bad happened.

He sneezed.

Just like that, the flames had shout out of his nose and burned her book to ashes. He didn't know what to do, Igneel never taught him how to reverse the effects of burned ashes, even if there WAS a chance to fix them. What happened next, however, was even more shocking.

She slapped him.

It wasn't playful, nor was it hostile, but rather saying "I forgive you." Without him even apologizing. Then she hugged him, a soft and loving embrace. Natsu didn't know how to react. He just stood there solid and stiff. After a while, he broke the silence.

"I... I'm s-sorry.. Luce.." Was all he could get out. "No." She said. "Don't apologize, I forgave you." He looked down and sighed. But the smell of smoke and charred wood invaded his nose. His eyes widened and looked down at Lucy, who had _that smile._ The one Mira and Erza use all the time to scare people shitless. He knew exactly what was coming next, but Happy didn't.

I suggest you guess what happened next, because I won't tell you.

* * *

 **Alright! Now I get that this isn't a very long story nor chapter, but this is just a test to see if people like it. And if they do, I'll do more! Now also, about not updating.. I'm really sorry you guys! I've been working on schoolwork and my computer was taken away so I couldn't write! Hell, this story was for school! Also I have at least THREE more stories in the making, so I truly don't know what to do. So yeah! I'll try to update soon! So, byeeeeee!**

 **Gray: "Cya peeps!"**

 ***Gray is my assistant, and I didn't come up with that idea.. I forget who did.. ;-;**


	2. Chapter 2: Loss (Natsu)

**Heyo! NatsuDragneel0 here for another short story of NaLu! Now this one is VERY different to love, as it is for losing the one you love. Surprisingly, this story is based on a true thing from my life. This literally happened, I'm not lying.**

 **Gray: "You okay?"**

 **Of course! Now anyways, I'll do reviews in the next chapter, cause I'll update that tomorrow. Oh, and do expect a Master of Elements on the 30th, because that's my birthday! Anyways, onto the next story!**

* * *

 **Story 2: Loss**

Natsu had done it. He had been best friends with Lucy for so long, and he had always played tricks on her. But this time, he had ruined their friendship. It all started when he sent that text. That text that ruined their friendship forever. It said the simplest thing:

"I like-like you."

He was both scared and excited to know her answer, for she had always flirted with him playfully. He was sure she would've returned his feelings. But that worst case scenario had happened, the one he was sure that had never happened.

She ignored him.

It hurt him like crazy for this to happen, for he was one hundred percent sure she wouldn't ever ignore him. He waited three days for a response, a reason why she couldn't talk to him, but nothing came around. She went out of her way to ignore him when he approached her, and it only added more pain to his aching heart.

So after a week, he finally asked her why she was ignoring him. But he never got a response, so he finally gave up and cut off all connections with one final goodbye text. Then she finally responded

 **(Enter Text POV)**

Lucy: Natsu, I'm sorry I was ignoring you.. I had a lot of things to take care of so I could talk to you..

Natsu: But why did you ignore me, Luce? I've been wanting to talk to you all week, but you ignored me!

Lucy: I'm sorry.. every time I wanted to talk to you, someone kept pulling me away from you..

 **(Normal POV)**

Natsu began to shake like he was in a blizzard. He couldn't believe that she was saying that. Lucy, the girl he grew up with, was blatantly lying to him. She never was talking to anyone when he approached her, she always just walked away.

It hurt for his best friend to betray him like that, but that was the problem. She was his best friend. A person he could trust and rely on whenever he had a problem. But she had ruined that. After a second, another message popped up.

 **(Text POV)**

Lucy: I'm sorry Natsu, but I'm not looking for a relationship right now.

 **(Normal POV)**

He couldn't believe it. A million questions ran into his mind like a train. Why did she obviously flirt with him then? Did she just do that to confuse him? What did he do to make her ignore him? He was so confused, but he knew he couldn't keep talking to her. He'd solve this later.

 **(Text POV)**

Natsu: Alright, I understand.

Lucy: Thank goodness.. I gotta go, night Natsu.

Natsu: Night Luce.

* * *

 **~3 weeks later~**

He was absolutely done with her. She promised to text him every day of winter break, but she never even attempted to text him. She said it wasn't awkward, but she would always find away to not talk to him or hang out. When they got back, she even ignored him completely, and flirted with people right in front of him. That set him off.

He could barely hold himself together anymore. He didn't know what to do anymore. He was giving up on ever fixing their friendship. But he had one idea that could fix it.

He went home and opened his phone and clicked on the picture of Lucy, and wrote the text.

 **(Text POV)**

Natsu: I'm done. I can't take the faking being friends, Lucy. You promised to text me during winter break, and you did nothing. I tried to talk to you all this week, but you walked away when I approached you, and you even flirted with other people right in front of me. Were you trying to make me jealous? Because if so, you succeeded. I won't take this from you anymore. Goodbye.

 **(Normal POV)**

He sighed and leaned back on his bed. No response came, then he got a call from Lucy. He didn't want to talk, so he hung up instantly. Then he got a text.

 **(Text POV)**

Lucy: Answer the phone. This is Lucy's father, and you're in deep trouble with me.

Natsu: Sorry sir, I don't feel like talking since my heart was ripped out.

Jude (Lucy's father): I don't care. You better listen to me young man. Don't you ever talk to my daughter again, or even think about her, or I will hunt you down. I better get a yes sir, because I don't feel like talking to a brat like you anymore.

Natsu: Yes sir.

Jude: You better get this through your head, boy. I won't take this from you anymore. Never talk to her, or about her AGAIN.

Natsu: I completely understand. Tell her I said bye.

Jude: Will do. You've made me angry, for hurting my daughter.

Natsu: Don't think I've felt worse.

 **(Normal POV)**

Natsu dropped his phone and groaned. His heart literally felt like it was being stabbed and ripped out. His eyes glazed over, for he had lost her. It was over for him, he knew she would easily survive without him. But he couldn't survive without her.

He loved her.

* * *

 **Gray: "..that's happened to you?"**

 **Yeah.. I hated every moment of it. But anyways! That's all for this chapter! I might make another chapter based on Lucy losing Natsu, but only if I get enough support! Byeee!**

 **Gray: "Goodbye!"**


	3. Chapter 3: Loss (Lucy)

**Heyooo! NatsuDragneel0 here for a new chapter for NaLu I guess! I'm sorry I didn't post any Master of Elements, I'm just tapped out of ideas for it.. but I have so many great ones for this series! Gray! Tell me any new reviews!**

 **Gray: "Wow, you actually HAVE new reviews!"**

 **I-I know... ;-;**

 **Gray: "Nightcore's lover says: "This is actually an AMAZING story! I love how gray is your assistant XD"**

 **Thank you Nightcore! And yes, Gray DOES deserve a round of applause! Take a bow, Gray!**

 **Gray: "Aw, shucks.." *Blushes***

 **Anything else?**

 **Gray: "Do requests count? Because Martyn says: "Can the next chapter have Natsu getting fat and Erza (literally) whipping him back into shape?"**

 **I'll take a request! And yes, I will do that, but maybe with Lucy instead! *Plots fanfiction***

 **Gray: *Grabs clipboard* "Well uh, he says this story is about a take on Loss, but this time, Lucy loses Natsu. I wonder how that'll play out. Let's find out!"**

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **"Spells/Yelling"**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Yet.**

* * *

 **~Fairy Tail, Guild Hall~**

The guild was in its usual state, bickering, fighting, drinking, you name it. Erza was enjoying her amazing strawberry cake, Gray was stripping, unknown to him. Cana was drinking, Mira was chatting. Then suddenly, the guild halls opened up to reveal a cheery blue cat, a angry blond, and our favorite Dragon Slayer. However, the blond seemed to be ignoring our pinkette, and he was losing his temper at this.

"Luceee! I'm sorryyyy!" He whined, and Lucy turned around with a truly angry look on her face. "No. No you're not! You just HAD to burn our camp, which had my book, huh?!" She screamed. "But-" Natsu began, but was cut off. "NO! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE, DIDN'T YOU NATSU?! DIDN'T YOU?!" The blond shouted, truly angry. The guild silenced itself to listen to the one way argument, considering Natsu wasn't trying to fight back.

"Lucy, I-" He began once again, but Lucy wasn't done. "NATSU! SHUT THE HELL UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" She began. "I'M KICKING YOU OFF THE TEAM!" Natsu's eyes widened and the guild gasped. Erza dropped her cake, and began to walk towards the two.

"Hey.. Lucy.. he didn't mean to do it.. you know.." She said, but Lucy turned around and looked at Erza, and her look was pure hatred towards Natsu. She then turned around and pointed at him. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE THE GUILD, NATSU?!" She screamed, looking at Natsu, who's eyes were being shadowed by his hair.

He then looked up and into Lucy's eyes, with a look of sadness and betrayal. "F-fine.." He said, tears dripping down his cheek, as he ran off, his guild mark disappearing on his shoulder. Whispers went around the guild for a few moments, before Lucy was flicked on the head. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR HAPPY?!" She screamed, only to realize that Natsu was really gone.

The blond let out a gasp, as she began to run in the direction of where he was, only to be stopped by the same exceed. "Happy, you gotta move!" She yelled, but the exceed refused. "You hurt Natsu far too much. You better stay away from him." He said, before flying off to find his best friend. Lucy collapsed onto her knees, looking at the ground with udder shock. _'What have I done?!'_

* * *

 **~Natsu's house~**

Natsu opened up his usuwal traveling kit, stuffed it with things he might need, and prepared to leave. Tears poured down his face as he grabbed his one sleeved coat and placed it in his trunk. His eyes came upon a picture of him and Lucy smiling with each other. He gritted his teeth and placed the sack on his shoulder, ready to leave. _'It's better off if I go, anyways.'_

Natsu began to walk to the overlook of Magnolia, as he choked back tears. "It... **IT WAS REALLY GREAT TO LIVE HERE!** " He shouted out, startling the entire town. "What does Natsu mean by him leaving?" Erza asked, but Gray shrugged. "Flame brain'll be back, just you wait." He mumbled.

But little did they know, he wouldn't be back. He was told to go, so he left.

* * *

 **Gray: "WELL THAT WAS SAD!"**

 **Yeah.. I'm sorry, that was an older fanfiction... that I would've used before if I didn't lose writing privileges. But anyways! That was fun to write again! I hope to see you all soon!**

 **Gray: "Byeee! Send more loveee!"**


	4. Chapter 4: So damn persuasive

**Hiya! NatsuDragneel0 here for my first phone fanfic! So um, no reviews for obviousness..**

 **Gray: "What is it?"**

 **..Keyword obviousness..**

 **Gray: "Oh. Well, this story is about Flame Brain being 'So damn persuasive' whatever that means..."**

 **Yeah.. Onto the story...**

* * *

 **Story 4- So Damn Persuasiv** **e**

Natsu was way too damn persuasive, Lucy thought.

He had found a job that he wanted to do. It was really simple, to be honest. 'Starring at a circus - 74000 Jewels. Natsu found the job and of course, instantly wanted to do it. For he had been so desperate to do it that he rushed across the guild hall, knocked down a few members, and even IGNORED a taunt from Gray.

 **~Flashback~**

"LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCY!" Natsu yelled as he shoved Elfman and Nab to the ground, ripping up job requests. "Natsu! That is NOT manly!" Elfman yelled at the Dragon Slayer. _'_ _All I wanted was THAT job!'_ Nab internally weeped.

"Oi, Flame-Brain! Why're you going so fast? Did you drink a milkshake?" Gray taunted, but was quickly knocked to his side. **"LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCY!"** Natsu yelled again. Meanwhile, that same blonde mage was hiding behind the bar counter, hoping to not be seen by our Salmon haired friend. _'Dear Mavis, please don't let him find me...'_ She thought.

...But luck was not on her side. For Natsu had instantly ripped the bar counter in half. "AGH!" Lucy squeaked, while Natsu grinned. "Lucy! I found a job to take!" "I-I know, Natsu.." She sweatdropped. "Will you go with me?" He asked. "No way! I'm not even prepared!" Lucy shot back. "You c-can have the w-whole reward..." He said with puppy eyes. Lucy sighed. "Fine... I'll go..." Natsu's puppy eyes instantly disappeared. "YAY! Let's go, Luce!" And with that, Natsu dragged Lucy off.

 **~Flashback End~**

Natsu and Lucy were now camping out, bored, when that same idiotic thought came into the Celestial Mage's head.

 _'Natsu is way too damn persuasive.'_

She then counted every single thing he persuaded her to do that day. _'I cooked him breakfast, cleaned him and Happy's house, cooked him lunch, played games with him, accepted this dumb job, didn't take the train, cooked him dinner, and now we're camping out here alone!'_ Lucy internally screamed.

"Something on your mind, Luce?" Natsu asked with a slightly turned head. Lucy then sighed and nodded. "Yes, it's you, Natsu." This only brought on more confusion in the Dragon Slayer's face. "Huh? Why me?" He asked.

"Natsu, why are you so damn persuasive?!" She yelled. "I am?" He asked. "YES! You've gotten me to do so many things today! And I didn't have to do a single THING for you!" She finished, while Natsu's lips were pursed. Then, they formed a grin.

"Because you're you, Lucy."

She was absolutely confused. "...What?" She asked, while Natsu grinned even more. "Cause you're Lucy, the girl I can rely on! You're my best friend AND partner!" This caused Lucy to blush. "W-what do you mean?" She asked, as Natsu sighed.

"I mean... well, I guess... I love you Luce!" He said with a grin. Lucy did not know what to say. Instead, she walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss, causing him to stutter. "H-huh?" She instantly shushed him.

"Natsu, I love you too."

* * *

 **Welp, that's gonna do it for THIS CHAPTER! I'll be seeing you all later, and As always, I will see you, in the next chapter... Bye-bye!**

 **Gray: *waves* "Byeeee! We'll see new reviews I hope!"**


	5. Delayed uploading

**Hello everyone! Natsudragneel0 here to apologize for not updating Nalu I guess, for I'm currently on vacation, and I do not have any computer to write, along with how I don't have my idea book. So once again, I'm so sorry, I promise I'll upload as soon as I can! I love you all!**

 **EDIT: Check out my latest Fanfiction coming out soon: Fairytale!**


	6. FINALLY BACK!

**OK FINAL TIME IM DOING THIS I SWEAR!**

 **Hello all you lovelies out there, Natsudragneel0 here for one last delayed uploading post! I promise you I WILL update FairyTale and Nalu I guess by the end of this week! Thank you all so much for 2,000 views on this fanfiction! I cannot wait to update again!**


	7. Chapter 5: Pride

**Shhhh... it's spooky scary time...**

 **Hello everyone! NatsuDragneel0 here for a new Nalu I guess chapter! This will be part 1 of 7 by the way, so enjoy the scary NaLu I guess 7 deadly sins chapters! (not the manga series)**

* * *

 **Story 5: Pride**

She was his.

He wanted to make sure everyone, and I mean EVERYONE knew that. He acted like she was a trophy, no one was allowed to talk to her without his permission. No one would touch her without being put an inch from death. He was prideful she was his, he would let her do what she wanted. He would always be very happy when they were together. When she wasn't there, he was dark, cold, and didn't talk to anyone.

She didn't know what he was like, however. But she knew what he was like when they were at her house. He would always have a deep sense of sadness, and whenever she asked him what was wrong, he'd grin and say it's nothing. When they went to bed, he'd wrap his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder, and she could feel tears stream down his face and onto her shirt.

One day, she asked him why he did that. "Why do you cry when you sleep?" Lucy asked, and Natsu sighed and looked down. "It's.. it's nothing, Luce..." He mumbled, but she was persistent. "No, Natsu. It isn't nothing. Why do you do that?" She asked once again. "Nothing, Lucy. It's nothing..." He said, but Lucy began to scream.

"NATSU! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU! LET ME, YOUR GIRLFRIEND, HELP YOU!" She screamed, and Natsu finally gave in. "I... I'm an awful person, Lucy..." Lucy looked confused. "What? No you're-" But Natsu shook his head. "No, Lucy. I'm hostile to everyone but you, even Happy. I get pissed off when someone touches you, talks to you, hell, even someone who looks at you." He wanted to continue, but Lucy got up, and opened the window, and kicked him. "Get out. NOW. We're through, you prideful bastard." She said firmly, as Natsu just nodded. He jumped out of the window, and slowly walked back to his house.

When he reached his home, he pulled out a knife, and slowly walked towards his room. He looked at the knife, thinking of the last thing Lucy said to him. _'Prideful Bastard.'_ He knew that was the last thing someone would ever say to him. And he decided to end it. He thrusted the knife straight into his chest, and smiled and said one last thing.

"I'm sorry, Luce."

* * *

 **Sorry this one is so short as well, Papy is lost trying to find his way to this story, however that works...**

 **So anyways, I'll see you later! Bye-bye!**

 **~ _NatsuDragneel0_**


	8. Chapter 6: Rejection

Hiya! **NatsuDragneel0 here for the next chapter of NaLu I guess! I've decided that The Seven Deadly Sins chapters can wait. I'm thinking of calling them the "Nalu Spooky Scary Seven Deadly Sins Stories." I need to work on that.**

 **Sans: "ill say. seems to me you dont have enough puns in there."**

 **Oh shut up, Sans. You don't have any skelePUNS.**

 **Sans: "...that jokes getting old."**

 **Papyrus: _"I'll say! You just have no taste for puns! Or pasta!"_**

 **I just don't like your pasta, Papyrus.**

 **Papyrus: _"Be quiet! I have much better cooking skills than you!"_**

 **Sans: "i believe we have a contest now."**

 **Gray: "Alright, that's enough! Can I have my job back now?"**

 **Sure, but they're staying. You're only here for NaLu.**

 **Gray: "Fine. Our first comment is from ShadeShadow234, and he says _'_** Nice, I actually have an idea for a similar story! Let's see how this plays out! Just... Please don't leave me with a cliffhanger and never update again... _ **'**_

 **Thank you for posting a comment! And do not worry, I will be uploading FairyTale soon! Next?**

 **Gray: "** kraotop **says _'_** This looks promising,I'm looking forwad to read the chapters to come _ **'**_

 **Thank you very much! Like I said, I have chapter 2 in the works!**

 **Gray: "And for our third and final review, Guest 2 says _'_** I'm not signed into my account, so that's why I didn't follow and favourite. But...I think I'll really enjoy this. Because it's at the beginning of FT, there's no Tartaros and stuff (I did NOT like the end of that arc). I also like how you've written this. Is this before Frisk arrives, or after? And (assuming you've finished the entire game), can Natsu say that Toriel smells like someone because of Asriel/Flowey? I dunno. XD And will NATSU FIGHT SANS BECAUSE HOLY HELL I WANT TO SEE THAT.

*cough*  
Anyway, update ASAP! :D :D :D  
P.S Here's an idea: Erza comes down here to find Natsu, and meets Undyne.

Please. _ **'**_

 **Thank you very much! I'm afraid I will not be making a genocide story with Natsu, maybe Zeref. The Toriel idea, yES. And Lastly, This is Natsu and Happy only! Erza and Undyne will meet, however.**

 **Sans: "yo, i know you got reviews, but can we get on with the story?"**

 **Papyrus: _"I agree! The humans must've skipped this by now!"_**

 **Gray: "This chapter is all about rejection. Sad, I know."**

 **Mhm. On with the NaLu! Or... not... NaLu...**

* * *

 **Story 6: Rejection**

Natsu grinned as he purchased the beautiful honey flowers, Lucy's favorite. _'Lucy will LOVE THESE!'_ He internally screamed. He then rushed to the candy store, to buy chocolates. He was just way too excited for this. What was different about Natsu so far? He was being polite, he stopped calling Lucy "Luce" and he stopped getting into guild brawls. Why? It's simple.

Love. Natsu was in love.

Why and WHO was this Dragon Slayer in love? Well, only Igneel and Mavis (and maybe Zeref) knows why, but we can say the who. It is the blond beauty herself, Lucy Heartfillia. He saw Lucy as the love of his life, his mate. And he was SURE she thought the same of him. After all, she has flirted back with him, and wore miniskirts and short tank tops only with HIM. So of course Natsu thought Lucy was in love with him, as he was in love with her.

Oh, but he was wrong.

He then went to make a reservation at the most famous restaurant in Magnolia, The Fairy Song. It costed two-hundred thousand jewels, but he knew it was worth it. After that, he made his way to the guild, ready to ask Lucy on a date. He got so excited, his feet bursted into flames, shooting him to the guild hall, a huge grin on his face.

When he finally arrived, he opened the guild doors, and instantly saw Lucy chatting with Mirajane, as usual. He approached her, with a grin on his face. "Heya Mira! Lucy!" Mira smiled and nodded "Hello, Natsu! You sure look happy today~" Natsu blushed. "Uh, Lucy? I need to ask you something, could you come with me?" Lucy grinned. "Of course! And I have something to tell you first!"

The two went out to the back of the guild hall, and Natsu looked at her. "You can go first, Lucy." The blond nodded and began. "So you know how I have a crush on someone, right?" Natsu nodded and grinned. _'Here we go, Natsu, she's going to confess to you!'_ "So, who is it?" He asked.

Lucy blushed and then looked at him straight in the eye. "It's... it's Gray!"

The Dragon Slayer's eyes widened and he looked at her, hoping she was joking. "And he asked me out on a date at The Fairy Song!" His eyes dropped, and he sighed, before grinning. "Good for you, Luce!" The Celestial Mage looked at him. "So.. what did you want to say?"

"Oh, nothing.. it's nothing. Look, I'll talk to you later, bye, Luce!" He said as he ran off. _'Why did he call me Luce?'_ She thought.

Natsu's day got even worse. He threw away the chocolates, burned the flowers, and sat in the rain, as he watched Lucy and Gray walk to The Fairy Song together, hand in hand, snuggling in each other's warmth. He soon decided he didn't care anymore. He didn't need anyone, since no one needed him. "Who gives a fuck, anyways? Everyone always uses me and then breaks my fucking heart. Just... just.. FUCK IT!" He stormed off to his house.

When he arrived, he crawled into his bed, thinking about all the people who betrayed him. His quiet sobs could only be heard by himself, but who cares, anyway? No one cared.

* * *

 **I feel like I'm breaking the fourth wall more and more, like Deadpool. Or Sans. But, I'm afraid that's all for now, I will see you all in the next chapter! Bye-Bye!**

 **Papyrus: _"GOODBYE, HUMANS!"_**

 **Sans: "bye, kiddos. or however old you are."**

 **Gray: "Bye!"**

 ** _~NatsuDragneel0_**


	9. Chapter 7: Papers, Please

**I really don't have anything to say here, so ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

 **Papers, please**

 _'Congratulations. The October labor lottery is complete. Your name was pulled. For immediate placement, report to the Ministry of Admission at Grestin Border Checkpoint. An apartment will be provided for you and your family in East Grestin. Expect a Class-8 dwelling._

 _Glory to Arstotzka.'_

Natsu's hands shook as he read the paper. The government picked him? Of all people, it had to be him? What was he to do? His family would never allow it. No matter what he did, Igneel and Grandine would not let them move. He had on choice, and that was to sneak out at night and make it to Grestin.

He decided to do it tonight.

 **~14 hours later~**

He arrived at his post, with the simplest of rules:

1\. Entrants must have a passport.

2\. Foreigners must have an entry permit and ticket.

3\. Arstotzkans do not require an entry permit or ticket.

 _-Glory to Arstotzka_

Natsu read the rules twice over, to make sure he had them down. _'Don't mess up, Natsu. You've got this.'_ He turned on the intercom. **"Next!"**

Right off the bat, an Arstotzkan slammed his passport down. "Finally, I can return home." He said, as Natsu checked the passport. "Uh.. sir? This Passport expired three years ago." The Pinkette explained. The Arstotzkan scoffed, however. "You do realize who I am, right? I own thirty of Arstotzka's largest banks!"

Natsu glared at the man, before placing a red stamp over the passport. "Come back when you have a current passport, and I'll accept you in." The man scoffed and walked out of line. The teen sighed before calling on the speaker again. **"Next!"**

Suddenly, a blonde girl walked into the booth, and when Natsu saw her, he blushed immediately. "Hello ma'am! How are you?" He asked, and she smiled. "Hello! I am here to enter for about two weeks." She handed him her passport, and Natsu looked at it carefully. _'She doesn't have any other documents.. and she's from Rebublia...'_ He thought, but shook it off. He gave the passport a green stamp, and grinned at her. "Here you go, Miss Heartfilia!"

Lucy smiled and walked off into Arstotzka, and when Natsu got a citation, he sighed. _'Whatever, it's only one citation.'_ He thought.

The next few days went by quickly, as he made sure to get every citizen in or out, if they had the right documents. Even though there had been multiple terrorist attacks on the checkpoint, he tried to be happy still. Seeing Lucy made him even happier, as she came through the border every once in a while. Today, however, was different.

Lucy walked into the checkpoint, and Natsu instantly grinned. "Heya Luce! Why are ya here today?" He asked. "Oh you know, seeing my favorite inspector~" She teased. He blushed and instantly sighed. "Whatever. Papers, Please." She handed him all the documents required. "Oh ho ho.. all of the documents this time?" She nodded and Natsu checked through all of them. "Well, you have all of them, so I'm gonna stamp you in-"

Suddenly, the guards of the border were killed in an explosion, as three gunners jumped out of a van. Natsu gritted his teeth. "Luce, get down." He quickly picked up his gun and shot down all three of them. He sighed and looked at the Blonde. "You okay?" He asked, as she stood up and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you so much!" She quickly ran into Arstotzka, before giving him a slip of paper. He read the little slip and was shocked.

 _Apartment - 1201 East Grestin Lane, See you tonight!_

 _~Lucy_

* * *

 **Welp, I wanted to update this RIGHT AWAY, as today, Nalu I Guess has hit 10,000 views! Thank you all SO MUCH! I really do appreciate all the likes, reviews, and followers! Please do leave a review if you want! Once again, Thank you all SO MUCH!**

 _~ **NatsuDragneel0**_


	10. Chapter 8: Mafia

**Gray: "Fairy Tail: Civil War makes me look like a douche...**

 **Yeah, that was the point.**

 **Papyrus: *Nods* _"I agree! You are very rude at times!"_**

 **Sans: "prettttttty much all the time."**

 **Gray: *Sweatdrops* "Am I really that rude... nah, I'm not. Anyways, onto some reviews!"**

 **Why yes, please show us some reviews!**

 **Gray: "Alrighty, Guest AnimeOtaky says: "** This is soo Awesome! I'm a bit confuse but i get the story..YOU'RE AN AMAZING WRITER! Arigato.." **"**

 **Why Thank You AnimeOtaky! And yes, I know it's confusing, I made it that way intentionally! Next please.**

 **Gray: "RandomAnimeNerd says: "** STOP IT WITH THE SAD STUFF! I WANT SOMETHING HAPPY! (No, .not the Exceed. The feeling) **"**

 **What is this Happiness you speak of? I'm kidding, I promise happpiness this chapter! Final review please!**

 **Gray: "Alrighty! Guest says: "** Hi!Im new to this,but i was wondering...could you possibly make a a GaLe fanfic...?But if not its totally ok!Its just a ,you can call me Lover because meh name is NightcoreLover!(Im sorry for the meh...i just wanted to be funny!)

 **Thank you NightcoreLover! I'll try to do GaLe one day, I only know NaLu rn! Any closing statements, Gray?**

 **Gray: "Why actually, NaLu I guess has hit 15,000 views!**

 **oH sHITTTTTTTTTT-**

 **Papyrus: _"ONTO THE STORY! I'M BORED!"  
_**

* * *

 **~Story 8: Mafia~**

She was the Sniper. He was the Assassin.

Lucy and Natsu were part of the most powerful Mafia in Fiore. The Mafia's in the country ran multiple political areas, including the royal family. Of course, the multiple Mafia's would often fight, resulting in shootouts. But in every shootout, Fairy Tail won. They weren't called the most powerful for nothing.

That of course, leads us to Lucy and Natsu, the two most famous members of Fairy Tail. Lucy joined only two years earlier, but she proved her use with a sniper, making her The Sniper of Fairy Tail. Natsu, however, was a different story.

He was a long time member, at least fifteen years of his life he's spent at Fairy Tail. Now, what makes Natsu so different?

He's The Assassin of Fairy Tail. The one who always takes down who needs to die, whatever it takes. He was known for taking down entire Mafia Guilds by himself. And he knew he was in danger of being ambushed constantly, that's where Lucy comes in. She always trailed him, making sure that if he were ambushed, she'd be there to take down the attackers. And it's happened before.

Now of course, when Lucy first joined, everyone in Fairy Tail thought she'd just be a fancy girl that poisons drinks, but Natsu had different intentions. He gave her a sniper and told her to trail him on the streets, and if anyone jumped out on him, she would kill as many as she could. And both of them are used to gore, except for the first time Lucy covered Natsu. She had fired three in the chest, not killing, but knocking them to the ground. Natsu was about to congratulate her, but she was vomiting in the bush she was hiding in. That's when Natsu told her to follow him on rooftops only.

Now that brings us to where we are: A party in the capital of Fiore, celebrating the unification of Sabertooth and Fairy Tail. The ladder, however, had VERY different plans. Natsu was given strict orders to assassinate the guild's main members, The Leader, Main four fighters, and anyone else who could get Fairy Tail raided. He replied with a simple "Got it" and went on top of the roof. Lucy was also given orders to "Sabotage" Sabertooth's caravan of food and drinks.

And the plan went quite well. Lucy sabotaged the caravan, killing the driver by accident. But more or less, it worked. Once the leader of Sabertooth was informed of this incident, he went to the back room with the top members of the guild, Natsu following by on the rooftop. After about half an hour of waiting, he struck. Natsu crashed through the window, stabbing The Master in the neck. The other ten in there were genuinely surprised by this, but quickly got their guns out and fired at Natsu, who used Jiemma's lifeless body as a shield.

When Minerva called for someone to cover her while she reloaded, Natsu quickly threw a switchblade into her neck, taking her down as well. _'One fighter down, three to go.'_ He thought. Orga quickly pulled out his dual SMG's and fired away, Natsu barely ducking behind the table in the room. Using the opportunity, he shot two bullets from his Dragon shaped revolvers into Orga's knees, taking him down as well.

With eight people left, Natsu would definitely need backup. And lucky for him, Lucy knew to help. She positioned herself outside the window and fired away, taking down everyone but Sting and Rogue. The former was dead pissed. " _Dragneel scum, Sabertooth will have your head for this._ " He snarled. Natsu smirked. "You sure about that?" He asked. The two fighters exchanged a look of confusion at first, right before Natsu appeared and shot both of them in the forehead before they had time to react. The two crumpled to the floor, leaving Orga the last one alive.

Natsu approached him carefully, making sure if he could reach a gun at any moment. And too his shock, Orga did reach one of Sting's pistols, firing a shot at Natsu, who's eyes widened the second he saw it flying at his head.

But with dead luck, the bullet bounced off of something, being knocked into a table, confusing Natsu. Orga quickly bled out afterwards, making him sigh in relief. After a moment, he realized what saved him, and he quickly turned to Lucy, who was next to him now.

"Thanks Luce." He said simply, giving her a small peck on the cheek to tease her. Redness covered her face rather quickly afterwards, as she sighed and grabbed the walkie talkie on her belt. She asked Makarov what was happening in the main hall, and quickly got responded with Sabertooth instantly surrendering once Fairy Tail drew their guns. Lucy mumbled something, causing Natsu's ears to perk up. "What was that?" He asked, as Lucy finally looked at him, smiling from their Flawless victory.

"I said I love you, stupid."

* * *

 **Well, I just wanted to say here, Thank you all SO MUCH for 15k views! I really appreciate it, and I love you all so much *insert heart here* Anyways, see you in the next chapter! Bye loves!**

 _ **~NatsuDragneel0, Gray, Papyrus, and Sans**_


	11. Chapter 9: Stopped

**~Chapter 9: Stopped~**

* * *

I stopped.

I stopped..

It's all I can hear.

 _I stopped._

What does that mean?

I don't know, if I'm honest.

I just say it to keep me going, I guess.

I stopped, I didn't wuss out.

Nothing but that makes me happy anymore.

It wasn't my fault, I didn't wuss out after all.

I'm the one in the right, after all.

I stopped, I didn't wuss out, this is their loss.

I didn't mess up, did I?

Erza tells me I did everything I could...

Mira smiles and encourages me..

Gray just shakes his head and sighs..

I can't tell anymore, my head hurts from all this.

I stopped, I didn't wuss out, this is their loss, they didn't even care about me in the end.

Sure, they'd pay attention to me and pout when I teased them.

They'd smile and laugh when I cracked a joke.

But after awhile, they stopped noticing me.

They'd nod me off and tell me they're busy..

They'd laugh way harder to them than to me..

And I hate it.

I don't deserve this.

I stopped, I didn't wuss out, this is their loss, they didn't even care about me in the end...

But I still miss them.

It hurts.

I hate them.

But I love them.

I want them back.

I've moved on.

But I haven't.

I want to avoid their presence..

But I can't stop looking at Lucy.

I miss her so much..

I thought she loved me back..

But Loki beat me I guess..

I laugh when I think of how stupid I was.

I stopped, I didn't wuss out, this is their loss, they didn't even care about me in the end...

Most of that is wrong.

I haven't stopped. I won't stop. I did wuss out instead of confessing. This isn't her loss. This is my loss. She didn't even care about me in the end. I cared about her.

A lot.

I miss you, Lucy...

Please don't leave me, Lucy...

I'm sorry for whatever I did, Lucy...

I love you, Lucy.

* * *

 **done**


	12. Chapter 10: Detectives

**Hiya. Welcome to (hopefully) the return of NaLu I guess! Sorry about not uploading, I've been out of a Fairy Tail phase. But now I'm back, and I hope to keep this story going and finish Civil War.**

 **Gray: *Puts on Detectives gear* "Well isn't that just fantabulous?"**

 **Gray, don't spoil what this chapter is about!**

 **Gray: "Oh well. This chapter is based on Sherlock Holmes, the movies with Robert Downey Jr in them.**

 **Yep, I may make this it's own series if people end up liking it. Anyways, we'll read the reviews at the end. Now onto the story!**

* * *

 **~Chapter 10: Detectives~**

Gray sighed as he heard more bullets being shot into the wall upstairs. He was at it again. He would always be locked in his room for weeks on end, saying he was working on a "Miracle Invention" but it always turned out to be something stupid. He groaned as he made his way up the steps, the gunshots increasing, as if to warn him to go away. When he got to the door, he mentally prepared himself for what to expect. _'It's alright, Gray. You've done this before.'_

When he opened the door, there was nothing but the warm glow of the fireplace lighting the room, but the awful stench was his first priority. After scanning the room from right to left, he finally found his best friend sitting in a chair, looking as crazy as ever.

There was Natsu Dragneel, the most astonishing detective in all of Fiore, and possibly the world, sitting in a burnt chair, a crazed look in his eyes, and a gun in his hand. Gray sighed as he walked over to the fireplace, and quickly turned around and gave him a look. "You've been in this room for two weeks, you know." He said. Natsu did not move his eyes from where the bullet holes were, however. It was like he was in a trance. "Not now, Gray. I believe I have discovered a way to put fire into bullets.." He half mumbled before firing another shot into the wall.

Gray flinched before looking at the wall, raising an eyebrow at the word Natsu had spelt.

"Lucy"

"Ah... I see now." The Icy Doctor said. "You can't get your mind off her, can you?" Natsu looked paranoid when Gray mentioned Lucy. "What are you talking about? I don't have Luce on my min-" He was cut off by the laugh of the Raven haired man.

"Oh? So you have a nickname for her now?" He chuckled, and Natsu's eyes immediately darted towards him. "Don't say that." He mumbled. Gray shook his head and sighed again. "Come on Natsu, you know this is the girl that's outsmarted AND imprisoned you. Twice." Natsu looked down at the floor and fell into deep thought. After about two minutes of that, he got up suddenly and threw on his coat. "Finally getting outside?" Gray asked. Natsu clearly ignored him, grabbing a few things and shoving them into a bag. After shuffling through a few things, he finally put on his scaly scarf and opened the window to his room. He gave one last look to Gray.

"Gray, if you don't mind, could you feed Happy?" He gestured to his cat, and jumped off the windowsill. Gray shook his head in annoyonce, and grabbed the cat food.

* * *

 **~Lucy's Apartment~**

Lucy laughed to herself as she threw on her robes, looking at the chest of jewels she managed to steal from Macao, one of the richest men in Magnolia. _'Idiot rich man.'_ She thought to herself, giggling even more. Her bright and sparkling eyes were quickly reduced to a glare as she heard the window open and shut just as quickly. She turned around with a gun in hand and pointed it at the intruder. She quickly dropped the gun and her eyes lit up as she realized it was Natsu.

"Hello, Natsu~" She teased at him, causing him to blush, but he kept his serious yet crazed look in his eyes. "Luce.. I have come to ask you on a date." This got Lucy to raise an eye. "Oh really? Finally gained the courage to ask me?" She said, and Natsu nodded. "I have brought everything we would need for a date, of course." He said with a bit of happiness and joy in his voice. He dumped out the contents of the bag, to reveal two bottles of wine and a wine bottle opener.

Lucy gulped and sighed. "I'm guessing you've never been on a date, Natsu.." The Detective simply shook his head. Lucy sighed and walked over to the kitchen, her hips swaying, earning Natsu's stare.

"I'll prepare the meal, then." She stated and he nodded, sitting at a barstool in the kitchen.

* * *

 **~After the meal~**

Natsu burped as he patted his stomach, an actual smile forming on his lips. "Thank you, Miss Lucy." The blond smiled as she reached for a bottle of wine. "Care for a drink?" She asked, and he answered with a yes. Lucy placed a strange looking bottle opener into the cork, causing him to squint his eyes in confusion. She looked at him and winked. "It's a surprise." She teased as she poured the wine into the glass.

Natsu raised an eyebrow, but drank the wine nonetheless. They continued to talk for about twenty minutes, Lucy was even starting to tease him by opening up the top of her robe. However, Natsu took an accidental glance at the cork and his eyes widened at the truth of the situation.

Her being so kind to him even though he randomly barged in. She had always kicked him out. Her teasing him. She would always scoff at him and shoo him away. Her cooking food for him, and working at an angle where he couldn't see the food, nor the ingredients. And finally, the strange bottle opener. The bottle opener was actually a syringe. He picked up the cork and sniffed it. His heart skipped a beat when he realized what it was: Morphine. The drug that slows down the heart and knocks you out for days at a time. His eyes quickly shot up at Lucy, who was smiling at him.

"You... drugged me..." He slurred out, as he began to slink out of his chair. She quickly rushed over to him and helped him out of the chair, before he fell over immediately. She smiled and whispered to him "Now we're even, Natsu." She then pulled the Salmon haired man in for a kiss, as he was losing conciousness fast. He barely got out her name before passing out completely.

She smiled and laughed to herself.

"Good night, my Dragon."

* * *

 **~Hours later, same location~**

Natsu awoke with a jolt, confusion filling his mind completely. He scanned the room, to find it completely empty except for two things, the wine bottle that knocked him out, and a note. He picked up the note and scanned the contents of it.

" _To my love Natsu,_

 _It was a nice little date we had. Sorry I had to drug you, but I'm positive I will not do that again. I think.._

 _Anyways, I cannot wait for our next date._

 _With Love,_

 _Lucy"_

Natsu blushed and grinned at this note. "I can't wait, either.." He said to himself as he got up and left the apartment.

* * *

 **I'm afraid that is all we have for not, except for Gray's favorite part of this story.**

 **Gray: "It is time for some reviews!"**

 **First review, please.**

 **Gray: "Wait... we're out of time! I'm sorry, folks, but catch you next time!"**

 **Aww... Byeee!**


	13. Mandatory I'm not dead update

**Hello everyone, NatsuDragneel0 here bringing you a (slightly) mandatory (for me) I'm not dead update. Now, I really want to apologize for the fact I haven't made any stories since June, I've seriously hit a sort of writer's block, more or less, I'm just uninspired to continue. But, I've been going through the motions, and I would like to say that I am hopefully gonna stick around and actually write stuff. Once again, I'm really sorry I haven't written anything for the people who actually like NaLu I guess, I'm currently writing a story for it right now, and I'm about to write more of Fairy Tail: Breath of the Wild. So thank you all for sticking around and reading NaLu I guess and all of my other stories, I seriously love reading all of your reviews, and I will see you all in the next chapter!**

 **~ _NatsuDragneel0_**


	14. Chapter 11: Windowsills

**~Chapter 11: Windowsills~**

* * *

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu, the little five-year-old next door said, looking across the small alleyway to his neighbor's house. They lived in the city, and being in the city, everything was cramped. So that left two windows, right across each other, and both rooms were occupied by six-year-olds.

A light pink tinged Lucy's cheeks as she smiled and waved back. "Hey.." She mumbled, and Natsu pouted. "Why're you so shy?" He asked.

"I dunno.." Natsu shook his head. "You're weird, Luce. REALLY weird." She nodded, smirking slightly at his joke. "Thanks, I try." She shot back. They did this every night, since the day they met. They'd stay up late, talking about random things, until they both passed out on their beds, exhausted, then they'd repeat the entire thing again, every night, every single day. They were best friends, and nothing was going to change that.

 **~5 Years Later~**

The other day was Natsu's tenth birthday, and today was Lucy's. The duo had woken up, gone to school, helped each other with their classwork (More Lucy than Natsu) and eventually walked home together. When they both got home, they rushed up to their rooms, and stared across to each other. "Happy birthday, Luce!" Natsu had grinned, and the blonde's cheeks reddened as she avoided eye contact. "T-thanks.. even though you've said it.. ten times now.." Natsu had given her an even wider grin.

"It's just what I do!" Lucy giggled.

"Thanks, Natsu. Get me anything for my birthday?"

"Oh, yeah! Here you go, Luce!" He chucked a small brown box across the way, into her room. She moved across her bed to grab it, and opened it. She gasped slightly and what it was, a silver locket with diamonds on the sides, with the symbol of Aquarius in the middle. "W-wow.. Natsu.. this is amazing!" She beamed at him, who laughed in return. "Happy birthday, Luce! From your best friend, Natsu!"

The duo were then called to dinner, and after the meals, they returned and talked into about four in the morning, when Lucy passed out from exhaustion. Natsu laughed and shut his window. "Night Luce.." He whispered, before going to sleep himself.

 **~7 Years Later~**

Natsu sighed as he walked home by himself. He couldn't help but give a small smile to himself as he entered his house. His eighteenth birthday was in one week, and he'd soon leave the city to go to his college with his friend and brother figure Gajeel. He looked up at Lucy's house, and his smile instantly dropped to a frown. Him and Lucy hadn't talked to one another in exactly one year now, and he was heartbroken over it.

It all started when she and his ex-best-friend Gray met. They had hit it off, and Natsu didn't think too much into it, until whenever he'd ask Lucy if she wanted to hang. He'd get a simple response. "Sorry, Natsu, I'm going out with friends. How about tomorrow?" Natsu had agreed on that, and wrote it off, and they'd always hang out the next day. But slowly, Lucy would give that same response, but she wouldn't follow up on their hangouts the next day. He didn't feel heartbroken yet. He would always write it off and be happy, but it was harder without his best friend there.

The end of their friendship began when Lucy would stop walking with him to and from school, and it peaked when she completely stopped talking to him from their windows. He felt heartbroken, like someone had shattered him, but he had to press on, he had to keep going on with his life. He slowly tuned the blonde out of his life, to the point where at times he couldn't even remember her name. He made new friends, Erza, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, Rogue, and he decided to rebuild from there, with no Lucy or Gray in sight.

He went to his room and put his bookbag on the floor next to his desk. He was exhausted, he'd get his homework done later. He crashed on his bet, and glanced out his window without a second thought, and his eyes widened in shock at what he saw.

Lucy and Gray, making out on Lucy's bed.

He hadn't really seen this coming. He seriously never thought Lucy and Gray would date, he thought they'd just be super close friends. He hadn't realized he slammed his fist on the windowsill in anger until he heard the blonde call out his name.

"N..Natsu?..?" Lucy asked, still having her arms wrapped around Gray's neck, his around her waist. They were in shock at seeing him there, with a pissed off look, more Lucy than Gray.

Ever since she had started talking to Gray more than Natsu, she had realized something. She didn't mind Gray, yes, but she wanted Natsu. Natsu was the boy she was in love with, and he had started ignoring her, but could she blame him? She was the one that was ditching him, after all. But she still missed him. She missed her best friend. And now, realizing that he was watching her make out with his ex-best-friend, she had felt shattered, even though she had asked Gray to kiss her.

Slowly, Natsu, with a dead look in his eyes, looked Lucy straight in the eye.

"Later, Ice Princess. Later, Luce." Lucy couldn't believe it.

"W-wait! Natsu!"

But before she could stop him, he had shut the curtains, and the slam from his window meant he had completely locked her out. She shoved Gray out of the house, locked her bedroom door, and sobbed on her bed. She had finally gone too far, for she had lost Natsu for good.

 **~2 Years Later~**

Lucy walked along the creaky floorboards to her old room. She was nineteen now, and she was just collecting some clothes from her parent's house to bring to her dorm. She stepped into her bedroom to find her "Past" in a way. Her old dolls, games, DVDs, makeup kits, and in the middle of it was a single photo frame. She picked it up and wiped off the dust from the frame. It was a photo of her tenth birthday, with her and Natsu, the ladder's arm slung around her with a big toothy grin.

She smiled fondly at the memory and looked out her old window, and her eyes widened in shock as to what she saw.

Natsu was staring right back at her, the same shocked look in his eye. They stayed like that for a few more moments, before Natsu walked up fully to the window, gave a huge toothy grin, and waved at her

"Yo."

Her eyes lit up and she rushed over to the windowsill, and waved right back.

"Hey."

The silence was immanent, as they didn't know what to say to the other.

"So.."

"So.. what?"

"How are you and Lisanna?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Weren't you dating her?"

"Uh, no? We never dated."

"Oh."

"How are you and Gray?"

"Broke it off with him. He was a cheating bastard."

Natsu laughed. "Thought so, Luce." Lucy's heart raced, she hadn't heard that nickname in two years. She missed it, and here he was, giving it right back to her. The silence continued for awhile, before she piped up.

"I missed you, Natsu.

She had meant it. The dam had broken, and all hell began, as tears dripped down her face. She looked up, and to her surprise, Natsu had climbed out of his windowsill, squatted down, and jumped across. She backed up, and he climbed in. He had given her a grin, and wiped the tears off her cheeks. He let his hand rest there for a moment, and she had put her hand over his.

They stayed in that position for awhile, and then Lucy began again.

"I love you, Natsu. I'm sorry for leaving you like that two years ago-"

She was cut off by the boy, the pink haired boy she met over twelve years ago, kissing her on the lips. It wasn't lustful, no, it was just short and sweet, and when he broke it off, Lucy was demanding more. Natsu grinned. Lucy had then thrown her arms around his neck, and planted her lips to his, for a much more passionate kiss, and he kissed right back, happy as can be. When they finally broke off, for air, Natsu had grinned and said one simple thing.

"I love you, and I missed you too."

* * *

 **I hope that was good. Thank you all for reading, I love you all!**


	15. Chapter 12: Reunion

**Hello Everyone! NatsuDragneel0 here for another chapter of NaLu I guess! Now, it sure feels good to be completely back, wouldn't you agree, Gray?**

 **Gray: Why, yes! I would agree, considering I WAS TRAPPED IN THAT VORTEX FOR SO LONG DEAR GOD HELP-**

 **Okay Gray, that's enough! How about you get onto some reviews?**

 **Gray: ...Okay. First up, "19tfee" Says: "** I think that was my favorite short story yet. You are an amazing writer! I can't wait to read more of your work! **"**

 **Ahahahahaa, please don't call me amazing, I honestly suck at this. Next please!**

 **Gray: "Alaina Rose" Says: "** Can't wait for the next chapter! This has taken over my life! . Remember, work hard for us, but don't stress too much. I can wait a little longer! **"**

 **..Please, I'm not good at this. One more!**

 **Gray: And finally, "Alaina Rose" Also says: "** This was an amazing story, but also brought me to tears. Keep up the good work! **"**

 **Alaina, please. I'm really bad at this. If you're reading this, please don't say that. Not kidding by the way about sucking at this!**

 **Gray: Whatever, let's get on with the story! What's it about?**

 **This story is a continuation of Chapter 2 of NaLu I guess! Let's get on with it!**

 **Gray: YEET  
**

 ***BY THE WAY, I MAY MAKE THIS AN ENTIRE STORY ON ITS OWN***

* * *

 **~Story 12: Reunion~**

Two years had passed since the falling out between Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia. Two long, aggravating years had passed, and it had affected one of them more than the other. For the past two years, it had been both a learning experience and endless suffering for Natsu. Lucy seemingly got over him quickly, as she was known by him for not even sporting a single look his way. Over the two years, Lucy had begun to hang with new friends, soaring her in the popularity at Fairy Tail High. Natsu had cursed the Gods for his Tenth Grade schedule, as he now shared three whole classes with her. _'Oh, how happy I would be if we didn't have a falling out..'_ He would think constantly.

His friends had helped Natsu try to get over Lucy, of course. They would constantly hang around him to not make him feel like the outcast she acted like he was, encouraged him to move on, and anything else. Erza, his closest friend since Lucy, had become a type of protector for him. She would talk to him whenever he felt even the slightest bit down, and was definitely the leading force of making him get over Lucy. Gray, his best friend, had truly introduced him to the world of Online Gaming, showing him multiple different games, and the duo would play a lot together. Gray and Erza had also been rather close to Lucy, and when she and Natsu had their falling out, she ditched them too, preferring her new friends, which enraged both of them to no end.

The scene is January 24th, exactly two years after the falling out between Natsu and Lucy. Natsu was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling, his cat Happy sleeping on his chest, when he received a text. Looking at his phone, he could see it was Erza.

 **Erza: How're you feeling?**

 **Natsu: Huh? What do you mean?**

 **Erza: You DO remember what today is, correct?**

 **Natsu: Of course, Erza. I seriously wouldn't forget you know.**

 **Erza: I know, Natsu. Just, knowing you, you'd be silent and act like it wasn't affecting you.**

 **Natsu: So? We've been through this before, Erza. I don't mind making others happy no matter what.**

 **Erza: Even at your own expense? You need to stop just mindlessly putting yourself last, dumbass.**

 **Natsu: Blehh.**

 **Erza: The team is getting on Overwatch, you in?**

 **Natsu: Be right there.**

Natsu walked over to his gaming PC and sat down. A grin spread across his face as he put on his headphones, adjusted his mic, and opened up his favorite online game. All of Natsu's friends owned Overwatch, and he had been rather 'Meh' to it. But after Gray forced him to buy it, he agreed finally, and fell in love with the game rather quickly. After the long login screen, he was immediately sent about twelve different invites, with multiple messages to add onto the chaos.

 _"Natsu! Will you play with me?"_

 _"Hey, Natsu-San! We need you on right now!"_

 _"NAATSUU!"_

Natsu laughed at the messages. Yep. He was really popular on Overwatch.

After denying all of the invites and multiple messages begging him to join him, he finally got into Gray's group. The group consisted of Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, Erza, Mira, and himself, with Natsu being the star player of the team. Laxus and Gajeel were the Tanks, Gray and Mira were the Supports, and Natsu and Erza were the DPS of the team. After rapidly clicking on the "Join voice channel" option, he finally got in, listening into an argument between Gajeel and Gray.

"Gray! I said I'm not going Support! We already know my Tanking is better than you!"

"Oh really?! Then how come I have more time on Reinhardt than you?"

"That's because you played all weekend!"

"No it isn't you dumbass!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is-"

"SHUT UP! NATSU IS HERE!" Erza said.

"Oi! Salamander! Took ya long enough!" Gajeel said happily.

"Aye, Flame-Brain, what were you doing?" Gray mumbled.

Natsu grinned. "I was getting even better than I already am, Ice Prick." He could practically hear Gray's stutter already. "W-whatever. You guys wanna do Quickplay?" He asked.

"With Natsu's skill level, it's the only thing we can do with him." Mira giggled, and everyone else sweat-dropped.

"That reminds me," Natsu began. "What's your SR now guys?"

"3490." Laxus said simply.

"3157" Mira said enthusiastically.

"3250" Gray said.

"Same as Gray." Gajeel replied.

"3467" Erza told Natsu. "What about you Natsu?"

"Me? I'm at 4789 today."

"PTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gray spit out his drink, and everyone else laughed at his reaction. "HOW ARE YOU THAT HIGH ALREADY?!" He demanded answers. Natsu laughed. "Practice." Gajeel grinned. "Gee-Hee, If Lucy knew where you were in Overwatch, I'm sure she'd come crawling back to ya." He joked. Everyone else laughed, except for Natsu, who was sitting there silently. After the silence kicked in, he faked a laugh and replied with a simple "Yeah."

"So, we ready for some random games?" Gray asked. Everyone replied with a simple "Yes" and the queue for the game had begun.

* * *

 **~Lucy's House~**

Lucy was sitting at her desk, finishing up her homework for the night. After finally finishing, she stood up and stretched, happy for her achievement. Walking to the balcony outside, she gazed out at the sun setting and smiled. "Two whole years.. and he still has this much of an impact on me, eh?" She asked herself, hugging herself tighter in the dark red jacket he gave her a few weeks before their falling out.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Lucy shivered, curses for not wearing something heavier to the football game! She was contemplating starting a fire while watching the game when she saw the salmon hair walking towards her, immediately lightening her mood._

 _"Hiya Luce!" Natsu said happily, wearing a dark red jacket and his usual scarf. "Hey Natsu.." She managed to get out, before shivering. He kneeled down to her level, with a little grin. "You okay, Luce? You aren't cold, are you?" He teased._

 _Lucy pouted and pushed her hand into his face. "Shaddup!" She said, and the two laughed together, enjoying each other's company in the night. Natsu sat down next to her and they both began to watch the game, while talking like they always would. After a little while, Lucy made the mistake to admit she was cold._

 _"B-b-b-b-rrrrrrrr..." She mumbled under her breath, and Natsu looked at her with a grin. "Cold, are we?" He asked again, and this time, she gave in. "Y-yeah.." She mumbled. Natsu chuckled and took off his jacket, and handed it to her._

 _"Huh? Natsu, aren't you cold?" She asked. He was wearing a simple T-shirt. "Yeah, I'm fine. I got my scarf, after all." He said to her. She pouted at his simple reply. "You know I can see your shivers, Natsu." She said, and he looked at her confused. "W-what? I'm n-not cold.." He said with a pout, and turned his head away. She giggled, and after a moment of thinking about it, she stood up, sat behind him, and pulled him down so his head was in her lap._

 _"H-huh?! What're you doing Luce?" He stuttered, pink tinged on his cheeks, and she shushed him and wrapped her arms around him. "This way we're both warm, dummy." She teased. Their eyes met, both of them blushing, before he nodded and looked up at the stars, ignoring the football game. Her eyes followed suit, and the duo then spent the rest of the game mapping out constellations in the sky._

 _After the game ended, they had left, holding hands, closer than they'd ever been. Natsu was complaining about something stupid and she was listening with full intent, happy to talk to him forever if she had to. Natsu was ready to walk home, and after seeing her father's car pulling up, he quickly pulled her behind some trees, with a huge grin on his face. "S-so.. thanks for tonight." He said to her, and she smiled at him. "I should be thanking you for letting me use your jacket, Natsu." He laughed at her. "You can keep it, I don't need it Luce." She raised an eyebrow._

 _"Really?" He nodded. "I got plenty at home, Luce. Anyways, I gotta get going." She nodded, and the two stood there, their foreheads touching for a few moments, eyes closed. They both thought they were about to do it, kiss._

 _But fate had scared the two of them, and they just resorted to a very close hug, before Natsu waved and ran off towards his house. Lucy had gotten into her father's car, and Jude gave her a questioning look. "Where'd you get that jacket?" He asked, and Lucy smiled fondly. "A friend gave it to me.." She said._

 _~Flashback end~_

Lucy sighed and returned inside, to see her phone buzzing with a message. She opened it to talk to one of her friends. It was Levy, her closet friend.

 **Levy: Hey Lu-Chan! How're you feeling?**

 **Lucy: What do you mean Levy?**

 **Levy: Come on, Lu. You definitely know what today is.**

 **Lucy: Aye.. I do miss him.. A lot.**

 **Levy: Why don't you go up to him tomorrow then?**

 **Lucy: Are you kidding? Do you really think he wants to talk to a loser like me again?**

 **Levy: Lu, you're one of the most popular people in school. You're partners in math, right? Why don't you talk to him then?**

 **Lucy: I'll try, alright? No promises.**

 **Levy: Whatever you say, Lu. See you tomorrow!**

 **Lucy: Yep!**

Lucy set her phone down and looked at her wall, which had at least a dozen photos of her and Natsu. She had thought by the confident grin she'd see on his face nearly every single day, he'd had completely gotten over her, and moved on, considering her other friends did too. Suddenly, an idea had popped into Lucy's head.

She opened her phone and opened Instagram. Going through all of her DM's, she finally found the group chat she had actively been a part of when she didn't feel like an outcast to her old friends. She went through all of the different people in the group chat, until finally coming across Natsu's. His Instagram had his profile pic, and scrolling down through it, she found the old photos of both of them, smiling and laughing, with dumb captions. She smiled at the memories, and then opened up his stories.

She raised an eyebrow at all the dumb photos he'd take of himself, blushing at his goofy grin, and finally found what she was looking for. She had found a photo of his Overwatch SR rank, with the caption _"Anyone else here play Overwatch? Not you, Gray."_ She giggled at the caption, and screenshotted the photo. Turning off her phone, she turned to her computer, and typed in the exact thing on Google. After a moment of confronting herself, she finally decided it was time. She purchased the game, and gave herself a confident smile.

She was going to get Natsu back in her life once and for all.

* * *

 **~With Natsu~**

 _QUINTUPLE KILL!_ The kill bot announced, as Natsu just finished his ultimate. He grinned and emoted on the Objective, with the words _VICTORY!_ Flashing on the screen. Natsu sighed and pulled back, his grin expanding as Gray had finally finished picking his jaw up off the floor.

"Damn, Natsu.. I didn't think we were gonna win that.." He mumbled.

"D-damn, Salamander.." Gajeel said. Natsu smirked. "Alright, I'm gonna get off for the night. Later guys!" Everyone gave a happy goodbye, and he shut off his PC. Flopping onto his bed, he opened his phone casually, and his heart stopped, his eyes widening at what he saw.

 _LucyHeart took a screenshot of your story!_

"H-huh...?" He said aloud, opening Instagram immediately to see which story she screenshotted. It was his Overwatch story photo, and he dropped his phone and groaned. _'Great. Now she's gonna show it to her friends and talk about how I'm an even bigger nerd than she thought.'_ He had to forget about it and act like it never happened. He shut off his phone and got into his covers, Happy cuddling up against him, as the sleepiness overtook him.

* * *

 **~At School~**

Natsu opened the door to his first period class and tuned out the yelling of his teacher. He looked over at his seat, and mentally cussed when he remembered his seat. _Oh yeah. I sit next to her here._

He set his bookbag down and plopped into his seat. Pulling out his math binder, he flipped to a blank page and immediately began doodling on it. Unknown to him, Lucy was looking at him, curious eyes on him. After awhile, she finally looked away and at the teacher, who continued his lesson for twenty more minutes, and then sighed once he realized no one was going to do the worksheet by themselves. "I give up. Work with your desk partner until the end of class. What you don't finish is homework." He stated and sat down.

Lucy's eyes widened at what the teacher had said. Work with your desk partner. She looked to her right, to see Natsu still doodling, not really paying attention. The papers were handed to her, and she very quickly and quietly slid the sheet onto Natsu's binder. He looked up confused, his eyes darting to the left, to widen in shock at Lucy of all people handing him something. He shook the thought away and began to do the worksheet so he wouldn't keep thinking about her. Lucy started to do the same.

The teacher grunted towards the two, and stood up. "Natsu, Lucy, I told you to work TOGETHER. Don't act like you don't exist to each other." The class let out an "OOOHHHHHHHHH" and the Teacher shrugged and sat back down.

Lucy sweated, looking at Natsu, who had his mouth twitching downward, his eyes showing confidence and sadness together, as if he was debating with himself on what to say to her. She sighed and tapped his desk, causing him to flinch and look at her with a hurt expression, that broke her heart to just see. "Well.. Come on, let's get this done." She half mumbled. He raised an eyebrow. "What?" She gritted her teeth and tried to change the conversation, but his ignorance was hard to fight. It truly was the same as two years ago, almost. He was making very unnatural conversation, while she was stuttering to no end.

Yep, this wouldn't be easy.

* * *

 **~Later in the day~**

Lucy entered her room and sat down at her computer, ready to try Overwatch. She installed the game last night, and she proceeded to launch the game. After attempting to do the tutorial, she had to admit this was probably harder than it looks.

She was stumped.

After attempting to figure out all of the Heroes she liked, she finally settled on Mercy being her favorite. She was still confused on how to play the game, after all, she had only just bought it. After about an hour of pondering, she finally got an idea on how to play it. She opened her phone, and scrolled through her contacts, landing on Erza. She began to type out a message.

 **Lucy: Hey, uh, Erza? I need some help with something.**

And to her surprise, she got a text pack quicker than expected.

 **Erza: Hello Lucy! And yes? What is it?**

 **Lucy: Hey! Do you happen to own Overwatch?**

 **Erza: Yes, why?**

 **Lucy: Do you think you could teach me how to play? I just bought it.**

Lucy prayed she would not be instantly rejected. She put down her phone and banged her head against the desk at the stupidity of it all. Her phone buzzed and she opened the message.

 **Erza: Well, I don't really think I could teach you, but I know someone who could. Do you know how to add people?**

 **Lucy: Yes.**

 **Erza: Okay. His battletag is "DragonSlayer"**

 **Lucy: Thanks, Erza! Would I happen to know him?**

 **Erza: ...Maybe...**

Lucy raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off. She went into the "Add Friends" Option and typed in the name DragonSlayer. She waited, and about two minutes later, a notification popped up.

 _DragonSlayer started playing Overwatch._

She was quick to invite him into a group, and to her surprise, he joined! She checked his career profile, and was shocked to see how high his SR was, he was near Top 500!

Little did she know, it was the exact same amount from Natsu's story.

 _"Hello? My friend Erza said you needed my help?"_ He typed, Lucy was quick to reply.

 _"Yes! You can teach me how to play, yes?"_

 _"Yeah. You have a microphone? If so, could you join the voice channel?"_

 _"Of course! Give me a second!"_ Lucy typed. She clicked "Join voice channel, and the voice on the other end shocked her. She could hear the grin in his voice, it was too obvious.

"Yo!" She heard Natsu say, and it was as if she had just met him all over again. She was afraid to speak, as if something was holding her back from speaking, but she knew she had to say something to him. So she built up all the courage she could, got a reasonable distance from her mic, and said in the most confident voice possible.

"Hiya!"

A long pause was followed afterwards, as she could tell he was shocked. After about a minute of silence, he talked again.

"Lucy?" He asked. Lucy smiled and giggled.

"Yes, Natsu. Hiya!"

After another long pause, shorter this time, she could almost see the small grin appear on his face as he spoke again.

"Hiya back to ya! You ready to learn how to play this game?" He asked. She grinned.

"Yes, you'll teach me the basics, right?"

"Of course!"

And just like that, it was as if their adventure had completely restarted. It was as if it was a slate with their names were wiped clean, even though that clearly was not the case.

But everyone has to start somewhere, of course.

* * *

 **There ya have it! I hope you all liked this chapter! I put as much effort as possible for this one! Once again, thank you all for the views and reviews, please leave one if you liked this story and you want it to keep going, I would really like to continue this! Thanks!**

 **Gray: Bye, everyone!**

 _ **~NatsuDragneel0 & Gray**_


End file.
